The Dawn Of Fire
by IIVII
Summary: Times have changed... for Zuko, it was all happening too fast though. He wrestles with his own doubts and beliefs, as well as with his emotions. but unbeknownst to him, there lies a greater purpose to all of his misery... M for violence
1. Prologue: Sleep Now, Dragon Of The West

The Dawn of the Fire

Prologue: Sleep Now, Dragon of the West

"Peace. It's been so long since the people of this nation last experienced it… you did well, Zuko. I am proud of you. You are like the son… I never got to have…"

"Uncle… Don't speak that way. It isn't over yet! I've had some of the servants call for a doctor!"

"No doctor can help me, Zuko. I am a very old man, and I've lived past my time."

"Uncle…"

"Zuko… You must promise this old man one last thing…"

Silence... there was a certain stillness in the air; the kind that could neither be erased nor dismissed, the kind that could never be imagined, not even by the most twisted of minds. Seconds felt like minutes; minutes, like hours. Time had slowed to a crawl; a dull, torturous, crawl that only delayed the inevitable.

"You must promise me that you will not let the fire that flickers within you die…"

A breeze rolled in through the open window and blew the candles out. The servants scrambled to relight them but all it took was one quick exhale from Zuko, and light flooded the room once more. But the sight was not as pleasant as we all hoped. Zuko was gripping the hands of Iroh; cold and lifeless. As I look upon the face of Iroh, it seemed he too, has found peace. I took a step forward and laid my hand on Zuko's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Zuko…"

"…Thank you for coming on such a short notice Aang, but I'd like to be alone…"

I wanted to stay and comfort him, but before I knew it my feet had already started pacing out the room. Soon enough, Katara, Sokka and even Toph had followed me out as well. As we were about to leave on Appa, I noticed that Toph was looking more downhearted than all of us. As if the brunt of what just happened landed square on her shoulders.

"Toph…?"

Of course I didn't expect her to answer, but when she did, she cast a silence over all of us; a silence that lasted all throughout the trip home, a silence much like the one that lingered in the room of Iroh's deathbed.

"I can hear… crying…"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender nor do i own any of its characters.**

* * *

**This is just my first fan fiction, and since I've never actually let anyone read any of my writing, I'd appreciate it if you guys let me know what you think. In a nutshell, this one is a crossover between Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (For those of you who have played the game, you'll know what i'm talking about.) Hope you guys like it!**


	2. Chapter 1: Rekindling The Flames

Chapter 1: Rekindling the Flames

"Zuko, they're all waiting for you in the meeting hall…"

"Yeah, sure…"

Mai's voice was always something he derived comfort from; relief, even. But how come he felt neither of those right now? She walked up to him and embraced him from behind.

"What are you looking at?"

It took him a while to muster up an answer; he wasn't really sure what he was looking at either.

"…At a beautiful and flourishing nation; a country reveling in peace; a country of people who put their faith in me to lead them. But… am I really capable of doing such a thing?"

"Of course you are. You're the Fire Lord. You're the man who brought peace back to the Fire Nation. What you're looking at is your doing. There's no one else more capable than you."

Zuko slid out of her embrace and grabbed her by the shoulders; firm, but gently.

"You don't get it. Back then, when I was still hunting for the Avatar, I would always let my emotions cloud my judgment. I couldn't do anything right. But Uncle… Uncle was always there to calm me down… to straighten me out. He would always lead me down the right path. And now that he's gone… I don't know if I could rule a country without his help. I'm starting to wonder if I'm even worthy to be the Fire Lord."

Zuko turned away, ashamed to show his face to her after having revealed such a vulnerable side. He was about to walk away, when she grabbed him by the hand, turned him around, and planted a soft kiss upon his lips. She then jabbed his chest with her finger and spoke in commanding yet sincere tone.

"Listen to me Zuko, I am your wife. I know it's been hard for you seeing as your Uncle passed away only a couple of months ago, but that is no reason to start doubting yourself. I believe in you, and you need to believe in yourself too. Got that?"

"Uhm… O-Okay"

"Is that… hesitation I hear…?"

"N-No! I mean, *cough* No, dear!"

"Good."

She kissed him once more and embraced him.

"You're so beautiful when you're suppressing a rage fueled by hatred."

"That's not true. I don't hate you." she said lovingly; the words never sounded so sweet.

"I… I don't hate you too."

She slowly backed away and said, in a soft and gentle voice

"You need to get to that meeting."

"Oh, right."

"I'll be waiting for you."

With one final embrace, Zuko left. Mai saw him off with worried eyes. And, for a short while, a thin sheet of fear seemed to dawn over her expression; fear for Zuko's well-being, fear of the unknown.

* * *

_Two hours later_

The meeting had gone unexpectedly well. It seemed that things with the Fire Nation colonies had been going much smoother. Despite the fact that several attempts had been made on his life, Zuko decided that he would take a stroll around town alone, much to the dismay of his personal guards.

_At this rate, the Harmony Restoration Movement will be complete before the next Winter Solstice,_ Zuko thought to himself. He had been wandering aimlessly around town for nearly an hour or so, and it had already started to get dark. Capital city was large; there were alleys everywhere, some leading to dead ends and others, to unimaginable places. Unfortunately for Zuko, the alley that he passed by was nothing of the sort. He was on his way home when, out of the darkness, emerged a face that he was all too familiar with; The Blue Spirit.

Before he could utter a word in response to what he had just seen, the figure was gone; enveloped by the darkness. He grabbed a lantern and quickly went after it, running into the dark alleys, leaping over crates, weaving under pipes and dangling pieces of wood. At every turn, it would be waiting for him; taunting him, baiting him, until finally, Zuko reached an open clearing. They were surrounded by abandoned houses, crates, and stacks of hay. He never thought that such a desolate place existed within Capital city. But now that he was there, he knew… there were no people around; no witnesses. So whatever it is the masked man planned to do, he could not do it in front of anybody. In fact, if anything _did_ happen to Zuko here, it would just look like a robbery which turned into a mess when the Fire Lord fought back. This wasn't just any attempt on his life; no, this was well planned. By someone who knew Zuko's secret. They knew the mask would bait him in. This was no assassination. It was an execution.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender nor do I own any of its characters.**

* * *

**Okay, the first part is a bit... sappy, I know but my main goal was to illustrate just what was going on in Zuko's life at that time. I hope that it was at least a tiny bit enjoyable, the next chapter's going to be more... intense though.**


	3. Chapter 2: Firefly

Chapter 2: Firefly

Just when he thought that peace was afoot, another person comes out of nowhere and tries to kill him. Before Zuko could gather his thoughts as to who would try such a thing, he heard a loud clang behind him; the sound of two sheets of metal being dropped on the floor. There he was, standing before him, The Blue Spirit. They were only a few meters apart, but the distance seemed so far. There was nothing between them except for the lantern and the growing tension. The Blue Spirit had thrown a pair of Dao on the ground in front of Zuko. He was challenging him.

"So… My executioner refuses to kill an unarmed man. It seems you aren't as cowardly as I thought."

"_Fight…"_

For some reason, the voice sounded familiar to Zuko. But before he could even utter another word, the masked man had already closed the distance and was about to deliver a fatal blow. Zuko managed to duck under it at the last minute. The masked man was attacking relentlessly, swinging each Dao with skill and precision, but Zuko was effortlessly dodging the attacks. Weaving, bobbing, ducking, evading, and using all the techniques he had learned from Aang. But the Blue Spirit would not let up, so Zuko used this opportunity to analyze his opponent.

_His stance is fluid. His base is solid. Definitely not a bender, otherwise he would've used it by now. His skill with the Dao is actually exceptional. I can't just treat this one like the others who tried to assassinate me. This guy's serious._ _It feels like… it feels like I'm fighting myself!_

The Blue Spirit thrust the right Dao forward, spun, and cleaved horizontally with the left. Zuko managed to evade both attacks by stepping out of the way of the first one and ducking under the second, but he did not anticipate the next attack. The masked man threw his right knee upward. It landed squarely on Zuko's jaw, knocking him back a few paces. The Blue Spirit charged in with a thrust that Zuko barely evaded. He backed away, noticing the wound that he had inflicted on the Fire Lord.

"_Bend…"_

"No… I refuse to use my bending on a non-bender!"

"_Then pick up the Dao… and FIGHT!"_

Zuko, who had already sustained a cut on his neck from the Spirit's last attack, was struggling to keep his rage in check. He didn't like being taunted, and he wouldn't mind showing this masked man a thing or two about fighting, but he knew that if one of them were to die on this night, it would cause a commotion in the morning. Zuko would either have to strip him of his weapons or strip him of his arms; and at around this time the latter was starting to sound more and more attractive. He picked up the Dao, and slid into stance.

"_Good…"_

Without warning or waiting, the Blue Spirit charged in once again. But this time, Zuko was ready for it. Their blades met; The Spirit taking the offensive while Zuko remained on the defensive. Neither one would let up, their steels clashed with vigor; Zuko was moving fluidly, avoiding and blocking each attack, while the Blue Spirit was maneuvering fiercely and with clear, murderous intent. Finally, the Blue Spirit connected with a spinning elbow that struck Zuko on the temple, causing him to stagger. The Blue Spirit once again charged in with a thrust, followed by a horizontal slash, not expecting Zuko to dodge and weave under it only to land a fatal blow of his own. Zuko seized the opening with a horizontal slash. The Blue Spirit backed away at the last second. He could feel the blade graze the middle of his mask, leaving a horizontal mark just above the nose, from ear to ear. For the first time in this clash, the Blue Spirit had felt… fear. And Zuko… he sensed this. He shot a smirk at the Blue Spirit.

"What's the matter? You didn't actually think you had a chance against me, did you?"

"_Heh…"_

The Blue Spirit crouched down. Zuko knew that something was coming.

_His stance changed… What's he planning…?_

A quick flash blinded Zuko momentarily. It seemed to come from nowhere. When Zuko managed to compose himself, there was nothing but complete darkness.

_What is this… have I gone blind..?No… the lantern... He refracted the light coming from the Lantern with his Dao to disorient me. Then, he blew out the flame. He's still here… somewhere. _

Zuko slid into his defensive stance, but it was no use. Everything was pitch black; The Blue Spirit had the advantage. He could hear footsteps coming from almost everywhere around him. His heart was pounding. He didn't know where the masked man would strike, until finally, the footsteps stopped.

Silence.

"AHHHH!"

The Spirit's blade made a slick noise as it tore through the flesh and skin of Zuko. But the attack didn't stop there. The Blue Spirit ran back and forth, coming at Zuko from all directions. Zuko would scream in pain after each blow was delivered, but it was no use; no one could hear him.

Covered in blood and wounds, the enraged Fire Lord begun swinging his swords wildly, hoping to catch, by some dumb luck, his executioner, screaming in pain as he did this.

"_Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Temper, temper…"_

Zuko fell to the ground, weakened by the amount of blood that he had lost. He crawled around the pavement, hoping to find the lantern which was put out. He reached out his open hand to find, not a lantern, but something just as useful. He felt inside the object, and just as he suspected, it was full of liquid. Zuko grabbed what seemed to be a bucket, and spilled its contents all over the floor. He then picked up his Dao, stood up, and slid into his defensive stance.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Come at me!"

Few people have enough courage, or foolishness, to taunt Death as it looks them in the eye. Zuko, was one of these few people. He stood there, unmoving, listening intently to his surroundings. Until… the stillness of the dark was broken.

_A splash… on my left!_

Their steels met once more, this time though, the one who wins this clash will undoubtedly be the victor of the battle. Enraged by the fact that Zuko had detected him, The Blue Spirit once again retreated and returned to the darkness.

Once again, silence. There was no taunting, no footsteps, and no tranquil puddles being disturbed, just… silence. Zuko had switched from his usual defensive stance with the Dao into an unorthodox offensive stance; unorthodox, because he had laid the Dao down beside him. He just stood still there, waiting for his predator to charge in. Sure enough, The Blue Spirit took the bait. Lunging forward, thrusting his right Dao. Zuko had anticipated this and managed to grab the Dao beside him, slide down to the floor, and kick upwards, increasing the force by propelling his entire body upwards into a hand stand. His foot struck the wrist of The Blue Spirit, disarming him of his right Dao. Upon landing on his feet, Zuko blocked the oncoming slash of the Spirit's left Dao with his blade, and spun around his attacker. Standing directly behind the masked man, he swung his right Dao horizontally, loosened his grip to allow it to change orientation, and stopped it just as it was about to touch the Spirit's throat. One quick exhale and light once again flooded the area.

"Drop your weapon."

"_How did you…?"_

"You lost this battle the moment you stepped on that puddle of water. When I blocked your attack, I planted three straws of hay on each of your sleeves and ignited them. That way, even in the dark I can see where your Dao are coming from. After that, finding you was as easy as finding a firefly in the dark."

"_Heh… Very good. What are you waiting for? End me."_

"…No. Who are you?"

Zuko reached out his hand to unmask his attacker.

"_All things in time…"_

Upon uttering those words, The Blue Spirit released a smoke grenade that distracted Zuko and bought him enough time to escape.

"*cough* Tsk. He got away…"

As the smoke cleared, Zuko noticed that his attacker had left a note. He picked it up, read, it, and stashed it away in his pocket.

"Sigh… Mai will _kill_ me when I get home looking like this…"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Do not Own Avatar: The Last Airbender nor do I own any of the characters.**

* * *

**Okay, just a quick clarification, Dao are the name for the swords used by Zuko when he is in Blue Spirit mode. Now that that's out of they way, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter; it certainly isn't the last fight scene in the story. -IIVII**


	4. Chapter 3: Decisions

Chapter 3: Decisions

She did.

"What is the matter with you Zuko? You had me worrying about you all afternoon, and then you come home late in the night on the verge of death? Are you _trying_ to upset me? I have half a mind to put a leash on you right now! Wha-"

Zuko pulled her into an embrace. She struggled, but he didn't mind it. It only gave him more of a reason to hold on to her tighter. When she finally stopped squirming, Zuko slowly let go of his embrace and moved in to whisper.

"I'm just so happy that I got to see you again."

"…Stupid."

"I love you."

"…I love you too."

Just a while ago she had been positively seething. But now, she couldn't even look Zuko in the eye. She was shying away from him; trying to hide the tears swelling in her deep, amber eyes and the expression of pain that donned over face. Zuko stroked her cheek with his bloodied hands, leaving a trail of red on her face. He gently moved his fingers around until he had painted a heart on it.

"Mai… I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

Before continuing on with what he was about to say, Zuko closed the doors of their chambers and locked it. He pulled out the note that the Blue Spirit had left behind, and gave it to Mai.

"Read it."

"…Zuko… What is this?"

"The person who tried to kill me… last night… he was wearing a mask."

"Of course he'd be wearing a ma-"

"No… _My _mask. He was wearing _my_ mask; The Blue Spirit."

"What? How? The only people who knew your secret were your Uncle and I..."

"Exactly. And the note… It says to meet him in Ba Sing Se, the Jasmine Dragon. That's Uncle's tea shop, Mai! He's taunting me. If he steps foot in Uncles shop, I'll kill him!"

"Zuko… calm down. This letter… there's something more to it."

"What do you mean?"

"The paper; It's much rougher on the other side. There are bumps and dents on the paper itself."

Mai picked up the inkstone, held the paper diagonally, and asked Zuko to pour the ink on the paper from the top end. The ink slowly crawled down, swerving around the bumps, creating letters as it passed them until a new message was formed.

_**Zuko. The Dragon of the West is calling. The time has come for you to fulfill Iroh's last wishes.**_

"What…?"

"…It could be a trap."

"I know. But… what if it isn't? What if the person who tried to kill me, knew something about Uncle?"

Zuko had his back turned to Mai. He wasn't sure of what he was supposed to do. It had been so long since the last time that he felt so… torn; so conflicted. And this time, Iroh wasn't here to help him.

"…Go."

"Mai… What about you..?"

"Me? I'll handle things here, don't worry about me."

"No… I mean… What about _you."_

"…I'll be here… Waiting; for the return of my beloved husband."

"Mai… Thank you…"

"I take it you'll leave after your wounds have healed?"

"Well, yes."

"Good. Oh and, get this through your head Zuko. If you come home looking like you do now, all bloodied and whatnot, I will _personally_, put you out of your misery. Got it sweetie?" She whispered as she held him by the collar. Coming from her, words such as those always sounded so endearing and sincere… and even adorable.

"Yes dear" Zuko said with a smile. He kissed her softly but passionately and embraced her warmly; then, he picked her up and laid her down gently on their bed. The milky moonlight shining on her skin, the blood dripping down his arms, the red heart painted on her cheek; in a way, it all looked so… beautiful. In a grotesque, twisted way, it was indeed a beautiful night.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender nor do I own any of the characters in the series.**

* * *

**Okay, guys, sorry about this. I sort of made a little mistake in uploading the Chapters. This is actually the missing chapter between Firefly and A Firelord's Quest. Basically, this chapter explains what happened when Zuko came home and how they managed to decipher the code of the note. I highly suggest reading this then returning to the chapter you're on, as it will explain a lot of things in the story i.e. Why Zuko traveled to Ba Sing Se in the first place. Hope you guys enjoy it, and once again, I'm sorry.**


	5. Chapter 4: A Fire Lord's Quest

Chapter 4: A Fire Lord's Quest

"So… It's that time already huh."

"I guess so. Mai, promise me you'll take care of yourself while I'm gone?"

"I could ask the same of you…"

"I promise."

"I promise too."

Zuko had climbed onto the ledge of the Palace balcony which overlooked the river. Then suddenly, Mai called out his name.

"What is it dear?"

"I have something to tell you…"

"What?"

"…On second thought… I'll tell you when you get back."

"Then I'll be sure to do so." Zuko said, smiling at her attempts to hold back her tears. "Wait for me…" then… Zuko took the leap.

"…I will."

* * *

It had only taken him 3 days to get to Ba Sing Se. Not that long, compared to the time it took him to get there during the war. And now, here he was; inside the impenetrable city once again. He had been trying his best to remain incognito, but these past few minutes have been serving as a test to him. He could hear it; sometimes it would sound like distinct footsteps, other times, a loud rustle within the dark alleys. Whatever it was, the sound was following him.

_ This isn't good. I'm being followed, but by who? The Blue Spirit? No, he wouldn't risk attacking me in such a crowded area. Unless his goal is to reveal to everyone that the Fire Lord is in their midst! And by attacking me, I'd be forced to fight back. If I kill him, it would mean the end for the Harmony Restoration Movement. Imagine, the Fire Lord killing what could be a citizen of the Earth Kingdom… this is bad. It's getting closer. It's here, its coming! It's…_

*Grumble*

…_it's my stomach. Sigh… I'm being too paranoid! Get it together Zuko! I just need to get something to eat._

Zuko headed to the least conspicuous restaurant he could find. But despite his being the Fire Lord, he did not bring a lot of money with him for fear of catching the attention of robbers and shop owners. Not that he was afraid of robbers, just that fighting them would undoubtedly reveal his true identity. And right now, that was the last thing he wanted, seeing as he was doing such a good job in being invisible. He had cut his long hair very unevenly, resulting in a messy, rugged style. He also used his hair to cover his scar, leaving only one eye peeking through the thick mane. His thoughts, though, were interrupted by the loud gossiping of the men from the adjacent table.

"Did you hear? The Fire Lord has been kidnapped! They say it's the doing of the 'Blue Spirit' or something."

_Mai… you're as cunning as ever_. He thought, trying hard not to smile. But then again, it wasn't so hard, not when his stomach was torturing him.

He had just enough money to order the cheapest dish on the menu though, but before he could even utter a word to the waitress, she whispered

"…Zuko?"

Hearing his name made him jump in his seat. He had no idea what could have given him away. He certainly did not expect being detected so soon. He tried to lower his voice in an attempt to dismiss the waitress' accusation.

"*erhem* I-I don't know who you're talking about young lady."

"Tsk. Zuko it _is_ you! You can't fool me"

Out of reflex, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her in, so that her ears were right next to his lips.

"Keep your voice down. Look, I don't know who you are, but you obviously know who I am. I say we go and talk in a private place."

The owner of the restaurant grabbed Zuko by the shoulders, startled by what would seem to be an outburst from the young man.

"Is everything alright here, Jin?"

_Jin?_

"Oh, Yeah. Hey, I have to go, it's an emergency"

Without even waiting for a reply, she grabbed Zuko by the wrist and dashed out of the shop.

"…Okay."

* * *

"I can't believe it Zuko! It's been such a long time."

"Please Jin, keep your voice down! No one knows I'm here…"

"You're telling me! They all think you were kidnapped by some 'Phantom Spirit'"

"_Blue_ Spirit."

"You didn't even _tell_ me back then, that you were the Prince I mean!"

"I was a banished prince, there's no honor in that…"

"Well… you could have told me anyway… rather than lie to me…"

"Jin… I'm sorry…"

"Its fine" she said, smiling sweetly at her former flame. "I understand completely."

There was an awkward silence that stood between them now. Time may have changed a lot of things, but it couldn't change this; the short-lived silence between two quiet people who couldn't seem to run out of things to say to one another.

"Lee… I mean, Zuko?"

"Yeah?"

"This kind of reminds me of our first date." She paused, waiting for a reaction, but simply laughed softly when she received none. "You were so shy and quiet back then; so taciturn. But I found it cute…"

There it was again, that silence. Neither of them knew where the silence would lead to, neither of them knew what would happen; hell, neither of them knew each other, at least, not anymore. Once upon a time they did, but how times change.

"Zuko… do you remember this place?"

"Firelight Fountain…"

"They stopped lighting it, ever since the war ended. It's kind of sad, actually. It really _was _beautiful."

"Jin?"

"Yeah?

"Keep your eyes open… and don't blink."

Zuko took a few paces forward, pulled down his hood, and inhaled deeply.

_Inhale… Exhale… Inhale… Concentrate…_

Time seemed to slow down for a while. He slid into stance…

…_Exhale._

Zuko had now entered into a sort of trance; he was moving, gliding, and shifting his weight, firing each small flare with deadly precision. He was fluid, shooting left, gliding right, shooting forward, twisting, shooting behind. For a brief moment, to the wondering eyes of Jin, he seemed to be… dancing; a deadly dance of flames. Zuko pivoted on his right, faced backwards, and shot two flares that darted right past Jin's shoulders, hitting their marks behind her. What seemed like minutes for him was only a brief, but beautiful, 3 seconds to her. Zuko shifted into a more relaxed stance, and readjusted his breathing.

"Zuko… that was…"

Before she could even finish her sentence, Zuko had bowed his head in front of her. Completely taken aback by his sudden act of humility, she rushed to his side.

"Jin… I'm terribly sorry for lying to you. I know that this probably won't make up for all the lies, but I hope that it eases the pain I caused you, even just by a little bit. I know the Fire Nation hurt you and your family, and now I offer myself unto you. You can hate me if you want…"

"Zuko… I never hated you. I never will.

She grabbed him by the shoulders and stood him straight.

"Jin… No. you shouldn't forgive me so easily. I'm ready to take responsibility for my actions as well as the past actions of my Nation. You _have_ to hit me!"

She took one more step towards him; close enough that they could feel each breath.

"Zuko… would you like to come home with me? For dinner, that is."

"I… I really shouldn't…"

*Grumble*

"…Your stomach says otherwise" she said, trying her best to suppress a laugh. "Follow me."

* * *

"Thank you for the meal! It was delicious."

"Thanks. Not a lot of people compliment me for my cooking. Besides, it's my honor to serve the Fire Lord" she had said so in a regal but oh so mocking fashion that Zuko couldn't help but laugh at.

Zuko had tried to refuse Jin's invitation multiple times, but to no avail. He had ended up getting dragged. He helped in washing the dishes as well as in heating the tea. After all the housework was done, they sat down in the living room and talked. Zuko was in the middle of orally narrating his life to Jin, when suddenly, a pebble hit him on the side of the head.

"Fire Lord Zuko! My name is Jiao Yu! And I will become the next Avatar! Earthbending Swoosh Phantom Flyer Pebble Kick!"

A barrage of pebbles was sent flying towards Zuko. Luckily, he had caught all 8 pebbles before they could break anything. Zuko turned to Jin with a puzzled look on his face "Who's… the kid..?"

"Jiao-Jiao! What did I tell you about bending inside the house?" Jin exclaimed.

"To… not do it..?" he had said hesitantly. "I'm sorry mom… I-I was just trying to impress the Fire Lord!"

Jin turned to Zuko. It seems the previous conversation had answered Zuko's question; as well as leave a look of disbelief on his face.

"Zuko, this is my son, Jiao Yu. Jiao-Jiao, this is an old friend of mine… Fire Lord Zuko"

"Wow! You never told me you were friends with the great Fire Lord Zuko mom!"

_Great Fire Lord Zuko..? Sounds good to me..._

"You have a… son?" Who's the father? Where is he?"

Suddenly, the look on Jin's face sank. They turned from happiness into a mixture of pain and sorrow in almost an instant.

"Jiao-Jiao, why don't you go to your room to rest, it's late" She said, trying her best to hide the pained expression from her son.

"B-But!"

"Not buts. It's past your bedtime now."

"…Okay. Good night mom! Good night Mr. Fire Lord Sir!"

Once Jiao Yu had left the room, Jin had no more reason to hold back her emotions. Tears began streaming down her face. Zuko panicked; not knowing if he had said or done something to draw the tears down her lovely cheeks. He quickly moved next to her and embraced her, trying to console her and to stop the tears.

"Jin… What's the matter…?"

"I… I met my husband five years ago; right after your coronation. In fact, I went to watch your coronation, and I met him on a ferry ride. It turned out he was from Ba Sing Se as well. After a year, we decided to get married. Three years ago, while I was pregnant with Jiao… a group of bandits came and raided our home. The police weren't there to help, so my husband, who was an Earthbender, fought back. They…"

"What, Jin? They what?"

"They killed him! Right in front of me… and then they took the broach he gave me…"

Zuko didn't know what to say, he tried so desperately to overcome the shock he was in; for Jin's sake. But he couldn't. He just let her cry into his shirt until she had fallen asleep in his embrace. There was nothing more he could do; _this_ silence was unfaltering, unbreakable; _this_ silence was here to stay.

An hour had past, and Jin was still fast asleep in Zuko's arms.

_What am I doing here! I came to Ba Sing Se for a reason, I'm getting distracted. I can't stay here…_

Zuko carefully laid Jin down on the cushions beside the table where they drank their tea. He gathered his belongings and, just as he was about to leave, a thought struck him.

* * *

It took him nearly an hour to find it, but here it was; the entrance to the Ba Sing Se bandits' hideout. He had asked around town and, aside from the warnings he received, he actually managed to gain a decent amount of information about the group of cutthroats. They had apparently been terrorizing the streets of Ba Sing Se since the war ended, and mainly focused on those citizens from the Lower Ring. Zuko knew that tonight, blood was going to be shed, but he also knew that if he were to go in there, they would almost immediately recognize him as the Fire Lord and scatter like roaches. So he did the only logical thing to do; he pulled out his Dao and put on his mask…

It didn't take very long for Zuko to get rid of the bandits patrolling the tunnels beneath Ba Sing Se. It seems they had contented themselves with establishing their hideout in the sewers. Of course, aside from the smell, Zuko didn't mind this at all. It had put him in an advantage; the sewer was dark and the running water would mask the sound of any of his movements. After navigating through the tunnels, with the use of the map that he had stolen from one of the bandits he knocked out, for what would seem like half an hour, he was finally just one corner turn away from the main room of the Bandit leader. There was only one guard standing between him and the scum that had caused Jin so much heartache. He hugged the wall and peeked out of the corner; a tall man with a mace was guarding the door. He had a giant scar on his face, stretching from his right temple down to his left collarbone. He had tattoos everywhere and his body was built like a brick wall. Zuko knew that he couldn't get past this guy by force, so he brought out one of the pebbles he that Jiao Yu had flung at him, and threw it within the guard's line of sight. The guard quickly went after it, searching for the source of the pebble when, before the man could defend himself, Zuko dropped down from the ceiling and kicked the guard into the rushing water. He had apparently hung on to a chain dangling up above. Without wasting another moment, Zuko entered the room of the Bandit leader, only to find that there was not only one, but three of them. They immediately stood up off their chairs when they saw the legendary Blue Spirit barge in their lodgings. Zuko had no intention of talking. He had no intention of wasting time. He had no intention of letting any of them see the light of day once more. All he had was a boiling in his blood, and a pair of Dao to carry out his vendetta. One of the bandits immediately gave the order to attack, and drew water from the ponds of filth and grime.

_A Waterbender huh._

"Kiba! Use your flames! Kibo, bury him! I'll… stand here and… support you guys! Yeah! I'm the support!"

The other two didn't waste any time arguing with his plan either. All they wanted was to eliminate the threat before them. They charged in with full abandon, unbeknownst to them that Zuko had anticipated this. Zuko effortlessly dispelled the Kiba's flames and vaulted over the slab of rock that Kibo had flung towards him. Zuko had his sights set; set on the Waterbender.

_Take out their Waterbender, and you take out their defense._

He was only a few meters away from him the Waterbender surrounded himself with water and froze it, confining himself in a dome of ice. Zuko did not let this stop him though. He closed in the distance and, just as he was about to melt the ice with his own flame, he saw the reflection of Kiba, directly behind him, charging up a fire blast on the ice. Kiba aimed at Zuko and released the blast. Zuko jumped at the ice dome, but turned at the last minute in mid-air, so that he was facing the incoming fire blast. He sliced through the flames with his Dao, and augmented them around the blade; the fire blast that was meant to burn him alive had now been manipulated to surround and envelop his Dao. Zuko turned once again in mid-air, completing a 360 degree turn slash. Before the Dao came into contact with the ice, he intensified the flames around the blade so that the ice would melt before it comes into contact with the sword itself, preserving the amount of force in the swing. To Kiba and Kibo, time was their enemy; call it adrenaline or call it cruelty of time itself, but it had slowed down to a crawl. They had to watch, helplessly, as their brother's life was taken. One second. That's all it took. That's all it ever takes; seconds that is, for a life to end. Like that short interval of time where a string is being cut by a pair of scissors; that moment, which lasts for only a fraction of a second, wherein the thread is not yet severed, but at the same time not completely whole; the liminal point between life and death; severed and whole; here and there. That is what they had to watch. That is what they had to suffer.

"Kibi…"

The ice dome had reverted back into its original liquid form, flowing back down to the ground, only this time, it flowed red. Kibi's lopped off head rolled around the floor. Zuko kicked it away, adding further insult to injury.

"So… how does it feel, knowing that your own flames killed your comrade?"

"He was… He was my brother!"

Zuko let out a slight laugh. "Good. It won't be long till you join him, after all, scum like you need to stick together, right?"

Kiba was shaking and Kibo was in shock. Zuko took a step forward, noticing the broach that Kiba was wearing.

"You… five years… It's been five years since the war. Five years since you three started terrorizing the people of this city. Five years since you started killing off refugees and raping not only women but also children. Five years of inflicting pain and anguish to those around you. Three years ago, you murdered a man in front of his wife. That broach is proof of your actions; proof of your crimes; and proof of the despair you brought that woman. Your hands are bloodied with the lives you took. Your conscience is burdened by your crimes. Your minds are twisted by your cruelty."

"W-Who… Who are you?" enraged by the sudden turn of events, Kiba fired multiple charged fire blasts. Zuko merely stood there and took them head on without even flinching. The flames were dispelled as soon as they entered the distance of within three inches away from his body.

"What… how did you…" Kiba muttered, all the rage that had built up in him had dissipated. Something else had replaced it. Sure enough, the only emotion donning in his eyes, was a thick layer of fear.

"Behind this mask… behind this mask is more than just a face. Behind this mask is vengeance, the kind which is vindicated. And Vengeance… is Fireproof."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar:The Last Airbender nor do I own any of the characters in the series. Also, in no way whatsoever am I claiming ownership of the last line in this chapter. It's a paraphrase of V's final speech in the movie "V for Vendetta"**

* * *

**Okay, i know this chapter is painstakingly long, but I haven't updated in such a long while. Then again, I might have just gotten a bit carried away with the story line. Anyway, the sewers here are meant to resemble The Ratways from Riften, except for the fact that they have flooding water in the sewers of Ba Sing Se. I admit, my writing might have gotten a bit too... dark at the last part, but I only wanted to depict The Blue Spirit as the ruthless and unforgiving side of Zuko which acts by his own personal beliefs of right and wrong. The heat of this battle hasn't even sparked yet, The Blue Spirit is far from finished... -IIVII**


	6. Chapter 5: An Eye for an Eye

Chapter 5: An Eye for an Eye

Then tension in the air was impossible to ignore. The battle between bandits had become a stare down; one where the first to show any sign of fear will surely be defeated. Zuko gripped his Dao even tighter, despite the fact that his arms were getting weak. Fighting a bender with a pair of swords was tough as it is, but to have to fight three of them without using his flames; that was a challenge, one that Zuko welcomed with open arms. He took one step forward and, as if all three of them were tethered together by some invisible string, Kiba and Kibo took one step back. They had been preparing to flee ever since Zuko effortlessly dispelled Kiba's flames without even moving a muscle. Things seemed hopeless for the two bandit brothers; that is, until they heard the sound of heavy footsteps mixed with dripping water coming from behind them. What Kiba saw wasn't just a man with a huge scar trailing from his temple down to his chest, carrying a giant log. What he saw was his salvation; his only chance at life, a hired dog smelling faintly of oil; one that would protect him with his life.

"Gao! Where were you! Kill him!"

"Yes…" the behemoth said dumbly. He shifted his gaze from Kiba onto The Blue Spirit, and pointed the log at him.

"You… You made me lose my mace."

After having said that, the giant started walking in the direction of Zuko as slowly as he could. He was dragging the log on the floor, which brought an almost ominous feel to the atmosphere. Zuko was confident that he could easily defeat the giant; all it would take was a mixture of speed and skill, two things that he _knew_ he had plenty of. He relaxed his stance; a mistake that he would soon regret. Gao swung the log at Zuko with amazing strength and speed. Zuko had managed to block the attack with his Dao just in time, but the force behind the attack sent him flying through the room. Gao gave Zuko no time to recover from the brutal first strike, and charged in with reckless abandon. He swung the log wildly at Zuko, the latter being calm enough to weave and duck under each attack, as if he were fighting a child. Gao, infuriated by the fruitlessness of his attacks, swung the log vertically, in the hopes that he might catch the Blue Spirit off guard, or at least cause him to back away, in which case the two bandits would deliver the final blow. Zuko saw through this in an instant. He braced himself for impact, as he was going to attempt to redirect the force of the log with his Dao by guiding it to the side as it descends; leaving Gao open to a counter-attack. Kibo had other plans though; he used his Earthbending to create a fissure on the ground between The Blue Spirit's feet, thus breaking his form and rendering him unable to defend against the impending strike. Zuko was forced to block the attack at the last second' the log came down on Zuko, flattening him on the ground; the force behind it was too much for any man to block. Kiba and Kibo picked The Blue Spirit up from the floor and held him firmly in place.

"Know, before we kill you; let's have a look at that face."

Gao, who was standing in front of Zuko, started jumping in excitement and disbelief; he had defeated the notorious, or rather, legendary Blue Spirit. Or at least… he thought he did.

* * *

_Inhale… Exhale…_

* * *

Kiba reached for the Blue Spirit's mask. It was obvious that he was trying to make it as slow and humiliating as possible.

* * *

_Inhale… Exhale…_

* * *

Kibo, who had sharp olfactory senses, could still smell the faint aroma of oil in the air.

* * *

_Inhale…_

* * *

The mask came off.

* * *

_Exhale._

There was a flash of crimson that illuminated the entire room. The heat in the room had intensified; had reached an all new high. The aroma of oil was gone. The scent of seared, burning flesh, had taken its place. When the disorienting flash had died down, Kiba and Kibo stared in awe and utter fear at the sight before them. Gao was ablaze. The Blue Spirit was no longer in their hold. They watched as their only hope for survival screamed and writhed in pain as he burned to ashes. When the flames died down, all they could hear was the sound of metal being dragged on the floor, and then, from the darkness before them, emerged the Blue Spirit, smiling its bone-chilling smile. The Blue spirit took slow but calculated steps towards them, letting the Dao drag along the ground as he did so. Kiba could only mutter five words to himself; the final words of a man who was about to be brought to justice, vigilante justice, but justice nonetheless.

"Why… are you… doing this…?"

The Blue Spirit merely tilted its head slightly to the side, as if confounded by the question.

"…An Eye for an Eye."

* * *

The next morning, Jin woke up wondering where Zuko had gone. She found herself asking strange questions. Was it all just a dream? Did it really happen? Did she really fall asleep in his arms? She buried her head in her pillow.

"I'm acting like an infatuated child…"

She stood up, glanced at the mirror, made a face, and then went on to check on her son.

_It seems Jiao-Jiao's still asleep. I better take this time to do the laundry._

She made her way to their backyard, being careful not to make any sudden noises, as Jiao-Jiao was a very light-sleeper. When she got to their living room, though, she noticed something on the table; it was a note and an envelope. She picked up the envelope first and tried to feel what was inside it. After a few minutes of guessing, she gave up and opened it. The contents fell to the ground and all she could do was stare at it. She didn't know what to make of it. Her knees weakened, and she fell to the floor. Jiao-Yu had heard this, and spared no time in getting up and running to his mother's side.

"What's wrong mommy?"

She Gazed into Jiao-Yu's deep emerald eyes. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing down hers. Jiao-Yu embraced her warmly, and she picked up the package as well as the note; it was the broach that her husband had left her. When she opened the note, it read…

_ Jin,_

_ I know I wasn't completely honest with you before. I know I've hurt you. I'm sorry, but I hope that this makes up for it._

_ I want you to know that if you ever need anything, anything at all, please don't hesitate to tell me. _

_I'll be here for you; I'll protect you, because I don't ever want to see you crying, ever again._

_ Your Guardian Spirit_

She cried again. Only this time; they were tears shed in joy.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in town…_

"Did you hear? The Ba sing Se Bandits are gone!"

"What? Where'd they go?"

"The Spirit world, that's where!"

"Good, it's about time those lowlifes were brought to justice. So who did it, The Dai Li?"

"No."

"The Kyoshi Warriors?"

"Nope."

"The Avatar?"

"Wrong again."

"Then who?"

"The Blue Spirit, that's who. Their headquarters was raided last night. He took out all those punks. I heard that the three leaders and their henchman were killed, while everyone else was tied up and left in front of the royal palace where they were arrested. Kibi had his head chopped off!"

"Geez, isn't that a bit brutal?"

"That's not the worst of it. Kiba and Kibo were crucified while their henchman… what was his name…?"

"Gao?"

"Yeah, Gao! He was burned alive. What's odd is this… all three of them had their left eyes burned to a crisp."

"Come to think of it, there _was _a guy who asked me where to find the Ba Sing Se Bandits' hideout. I'm not sure what I saw, but I _think_ he had a scar on his left eye. You think…?"

"…No, it can't be!"

They laughed. They drank. They sang. But in the shadows, a dark figure had turned away...

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar:The Last Airbender nor do I own any of the characters in the series.**

* * *

**Okay, I know it's been a while, but here it is; the dramatic end to Zuko's encounter with Jin. I hope it wasn't as bad as I think it is, but I'm trying my best. I'm actually surprised at the amount of people reading this, didn't know my crap was worth any attention. Anyway, I promise to update as soon as I can. The mystery of Iroh's past will finally be revealed... Maybe. Okay, not really. But... Maybe...**


	7. Chapter 6: Inaudible Melodies

Chapter 6: Inaudible Melodies

It had taken him a few days to get there; seeing as he was… sidetracked, but finally, there he was, The Jasmine Dragon. Zuko hesitantly opened the front door, and immediately, the memories came flooding back. The tables that were once occupied by their regular customers were now rotting. The teapots and cups that he and Iroh once used to serve were now covered in cobwebs and served only as home to insects that have fallen prey to the tenants of the webs. Everything was… different. The shop had lost its life. Zuko began looking for clues as to what the note he decoded with Mai might mean, but to no avail. Everything in the shop was virtually unchanged; except, that is, for Iroh's room. Nothing in the room had been moved; nothing had been taken away. There was, although, something added; a large statue of a dragon whose hue stood along the verge of yellow and white. The dragon was wrapped around, what would seem to be, a closed flower bud in an almost protective fashion. Upon approaching it, Zuko heard a faint voice in the air; it created a sound so fragile, so nearly inaudible, that it could only be no louder than a whisper; as if the source of the mysterious sound feared the revealing of this secret that lingered in the stillness of the air. He placed his hand on the head of the dragon and started looking for a switch or some sort of mechanism, seeing as he was convinced that there was more to the statue than meets the eye. After countless minutes of searching, he once again placed his hand on the head of the dragon, and heaved a sigh of hopelessness.

"It has to be here somewhere…"

Before Zuko could begin his search once again, he felt a sharp pain in his left hand. The pain was so intense that he was sent reeling back; away from the statue of the dragon. His hand was burned. Although the injury wasn't as bad as he thought, it still stung more than a regular burn. Zuko was just about to lose his temper, when, the inaudible melody stated filling up the air once more. The sound calmed him; gave him peace of mind, until suddenly, he found himself sitting in front of the statue, boiling water in a teapot and setting aside tea leaves.

"How did I…"

Before he could finish his sentence, the melody once again rose into the air. It seemed to speak to him; the strange voice was chiming in his head, whispering its message.

_The Jasmine Dragon brings fortune to those who wait…_

So, obediently, Zuko waited…

Zuko sat there, for hours on end. Seconds ticked by. Minutes passed. Hours flew. And through it all he just sat there, peacefully drinking tea. Dusk, had turned into dawn Zuko sensed a change in the atmosphere; particularly the melody chiming in the still air of the hollowed house. The voice that had told him to wait was now calling him; beckoning. Zuko set aside the kettle and the cup, stood up and took cautious steps towards the statue. Suddenly, the flo0wer bud carving that the dragon statue seemed to be protecting started to move. Zuko couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that the closed bud had begun to unfold; to open, revealing a clear orb that had been hidden within. Zuko instinctively touched the orb, and a tingling sensation fell upon the palm of his left hand. The burn was healing. He grabbed the orb, placed it within the mouth of the Dragon statue, and took a step back. The seemingly ordinary decoration then began to split in the middle and open into a stairway leading to a hidden chamber underneath the tea shop.

"I'm turning into Uncle…"

Zuko chuckled at the thought. He could only imagine himself with a large white beard and an equally large belly, drinking tea all day and spouting out supposedly helpful proverbs that almost always end up complicating things. Without hesitation, Zuko lit a flame with his fingers maintained it a few feet ahead of him, in such a way that the flame was leading the way down the stairs and illuminating the path. As he was descending the steps, Zuko observed the stonework. The lack of erosion and moss suggested that the pathway was relatively new, seeing as the underground tunnel networks of Ba Sing Se tend to cultivate moss due to the humidity. When he reached the final door, he took a few minutes to compose himself before opening it.

_Whatever's in there... It's something that Uncle wanted me to find. I can't disappoint him. This is what I came all this way for. Get a hold of yourself Zuko!_

He turned the knob, and the door swung open, revealing something that he never would have imagined. Uncle Iroh's secret…

* * *

Maps, letters, books, tomes, scrolls, portraits, even scales and talons; they were all there; a complete collection of human knowledge regarding the dragons. And though Zuko has had his own run-in with what he thought were the last two remaining dragons in the world; even though he had done his own research regarding the Dragons of ancient times and their lores, his knowledge was completely dwarfed. To a point where he almost found everything a bit… overwhelming. He was entranced; but no sooner did he snap out of it, because of one faint sound. It was, much like the sound in the air just a few hours ago, almost inaudible, but it was still there; the delicate and cautious pitter-patter of footsteps, descending the stone steps. A split-second; that's all it took, and he was no longer alone in the room. He unsheathed his Dao; knowing full well who it was that had followed him and what his intentions were. He was prepared; prepared for his final showdown, with The Blue Spirit.

"I'm not going to hold back this time. Right here, right now, one of us _will_ die."

"_Good…"_

Zuko let out a slight laugh.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure you're buried properly."

* * *

The tension was building. Zuko prepared to strike, but he was thwarted by a familiar voice that came from the darkness behind his prey.

"Now now, don't scare the boy."

_ I know this voice!_

* * *

"Bumi's right; from the looks of it, I'd say he's about ready to kill you."

_Another one! I recognize this voice too!_

* * *

"Judging from your last duel, I don't think you'd win this one either, old friend. The boy wasn't even using his bending…"

_Just how many of them are there?_

* * *

Then finally, The Blue Spirit, gestured to take his mask off. Then, he spoke…

"As much as it hurts me to say it, you're right old friend."

The mask dropped to the floor.

* * *

"The student has bested the teacher."

Zuko was in complete awe, but he still managed to utter the two words that would verify if everything that was happening around him wasn't a lie.

"…Master Piandao…?"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar:The Last Airbender nor do I own any of its characters.**

* * *

**Okay, sorry it took me a while to update, been having health issues lately. I hope that you guys like this chapter though! I admit, I went a little overboard with the Insert Line tool but... Hey, I had a weird moment and I went with it. Tune in next chapter to discover the secrets of Iroh... -IIVII**


	8. Chapter 7: Secrets

Chapter 7: Secrets…

"It's good to see you again Zuko!"

Piandao exclaimed, after taking a sip of his tea. Zuko still couldn't believe what he was seeing. The Order of the White Lotus; sitting right in front of him, sipping tea and conversing casually. Thousands of questions raced through his mind. Zuko had managed to compose himself just enough to ask the most pressing question that seemed to linger in his thought.

"Master Paindao… Why were you trying to kill me…?"

"I was never trying to kill you, Zuko. I was merely trying to gauge your skill with the blade."

"And as we all know…" Bumi interrupted with a twisted smile, "Attempting to kill his students is one of Piandao's most effective training exercises."

"Although from the looks of it…" It was Jeong Jeong who had injected himself into the conversation now. "Piandao would have been the one killed." He chuckled on these words, and so did the other three.

"Well, perhaps age has gotten the better of me. Nonetheless, I am still proud of my student. You've taken what I taught you when you were a lad, and added your own twist into them. I haven't seen those moves in years!"

Zuko let out a nervous laugh, before asking about another fact that had bothered him.

"But, Master… How did you… Know…?"

"Know what, lad? That I would be able to find you here?"

"No; well, yes. But, how did you know about my… Secret…?"

"Oh, the Blue Spirit you mean? That's easy! Your Uncle was always telling us stories of you and your masked adventures."

Pakku let out a dry but nostalgic laugh. "That's quite the understatement old friend. The man couldn't shut up about you. He was very proud of you, Zuko."

There was a silence that hung about the air after what Pakku said had sunk in. Everyone; every single person in the room, missed Iroh terribly. To know that Iroh was proud of Zuko… it was something of a dream come true for him. Then, the silence was broken…

"Speaking of Iroh… I suppose you'd want to know what all this is about." Piandao said, gesturing to the maps, tomes and scrolls that were scattered about.

"Well, yes." Zuko said hesitantly.

"Let me take it from here, Old friend. After all, I _have_ lived longer than all of you." said Bumi, as he placed his hand on Piandao's shoulder.

"Lead the way, friend"

"Well, This all started back when your ancestors made a sport of killing Dragons. They claimed that whoever managed to conquer a Dragon would have his achievement and skill noticed. He would be given the title 'Dragon'. Soon though, the Dragons grew fewer and fewer in numbers. That's when your Uncle Iroh was sent to kill the last, and arguably most powerful, Dragon. Iroh traveled to the Dragon's nesting grounds, and managed to not only match the Dragon in skill and power, but also to defeat it as well. However, he did not kill the—"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, King Bumi, but I already know this. I managed to meet the two Dragons that Uncle spared, Ren and Shaw."

"I am well aware of your meeting with Ren and Shaw. But…"

Zuko arched an eyebrow at the man when he said that he knew about his meeting with the last two Dragons. What surprised him though was the feeling of anxiousness and anticipation that was selling up within him.

"I never said that they were the last two Dragons, because they aren't."

He was speechless. The Fire Lord knew nothing of this, even when he had done his own research. He had access not only to the works of the greatest scholars in the Fire Nation, but also to their minds. He would often hold discourses with them regarding the History of the Fire Nation; and the topic concerning the Dragons and their disappearance was one of their favorite topics to discuss. He had access to the libraries of the Fire Nation, and even of the secrets that lie within the Dragon-Bone catacombs. But he had never heard of this. He never knew that Ren and Shaw; the two Dragons that taught him the true meaning of Fire bending, weren't the last ones.

"Zuko…" Piandao said softly. "I know this is a lot to take in right now, but this is something you have to know. Sometime after the Hundred-Year War, your Uncle devoted his time into researching about these Dragons. And what he discovered is something that we never would have thought possible. There are more of them, Zuko. The strongest and oldest of them left soon after your ancestors started the Dragon hunt. And your Uncle…"

Zuko was trembling now. He couldn't believe the amount of information that had just been dumped on him.

"_Uncle Iroh… had been researching on the Dragons as well…? Why didn't he tell me…? Why…?"_ he thought to himself silently. He quickly brushed off all of his confusion to pay attention to the man who had just put his hand on his shoulder.

"…Zuko. Your Uncle found them."

"This is why we called on you, Zuko." Pakku said softly. "Your Uncle entrusted the task of seeking them out unto you, Zuko."

"But… Why me…?"

"Zuko…" Jeong Jeong whispered; audible enough for Zuko to hear. "What did your Uncle tell you, before he passed away?"

"He told me… He told me not to let the fire that flickers within me die."

"Exactly. Do you know what he meant?"

"…No."

As much as he didn't like admitting it, he still couldn't understand what his Uncle had meant when he said that. It was the last piece of advice that Iroh would ever give him; and he still couldn't understand a word of it.

"Zuko… it isn't my place to tell you, so instead, I will explain why Iroh chose you to continue his search. It's because only those with the royal blood will be acknowledged by those dragons. It is the same reason why we had to wait till you opened the door of the Jasmine Dragon. Each and every one of us carries a unique flame within ourselves. In some, they have yet to spark, but in others, like your Uncle, it burns brightly and fervently. It can be seen in the flames that we benders produce; it is our flame that serves as its reflection."

Zuko doubted what he was hearing. Aside from the fact that he learned from the Dragons of old, he didn't see anything special about his flame. After all, fire was fire; nothing more, nothing less.

"Zuko…" Piandao, as well as the other members of the Order, stood up as he was saying this. "This was your Uncle's final wish. We'll leave the decision to you, Zuko, because we believe in you. Your Uncle believed in you. He knew that you were destined for more. He had faith in you, and so do we. My only advice is that you take things slowly and—"

"I'll do it."

Zuko's sudden response managed to shock the Order, Piandao arched an eyebrow at the boy, who was now brimming with a certain… determination.

"If this is what Uncle wanted… then I'll make him proud. I'll finish what he started."

Excitement was bustling within Bumi. Upon hearing the conviction in the boy's words, he found it nearly impossible to contain himself. Jeong Jeong was filled with confidence as, for a brief moment; he saw what seemed to be a younger Iroh on the face of The Fire Lord. Slowly but surely, a smile managed to make its way on his face. Pakku laughed silently to himself; he saw the grim determination in the boy's eyes. He didn't see Iroh though; what he saw would've worried others, but not him. He saw the young, innocent, and kind-hearted Ozai within the boy. Before the power had corrupted him, that is. Piandao still found it hard to believe that the boy had so easily accepted the weight of the responsibility. He smiled at Zuko.

"Well then, lad. I guess we better prepare. Don't worry about your means of transportation, we'll handle that. You have until tomorrow to prepare yourself. We leave at dusk."

With that, the Order made their way to the exit, leaving Zuko to study the tomes and maps.

"The boy certainly has grown up, hasn't he?" Pakku raised the question, though it was more of a statement.

"Indeed." Jeong Jeong answered. "Who would've thought? He'll be a powerful leader one day."

"Oh yes! I just hope I can be there to test his strength after he gets done with those Dragons!" said Bumi, as he tried to lower the volume of his maniacal laugh.

"Still…" said Piandao, as he let out a somber sigh. All eyes were on him when, his shoulders suddenly sagged as he ascended the steps and he opened his mouth to speak once more.

"I can't help but feel… so… Old…"

"Cheer up old friend, you should be proud! Your student has managed to surpass you." Jeong Jeong was obviously trying to cheer him up.

"Surpass?" Bumi yelled as he laughed once more. "He wiped the floor with you! And that's _without_ the use of his flames!"

"Now now, let's be fair. He _did_ use his bending. But who knew that Piandao here would be given away by his Fireflies?" Pakku said, trying not to laugh himself.

Piandao smiled good-humoredly as his companions continued to laugh at his expense. He _was_ proud.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the Jasmine Library…_

Zuko couldn't believe what he was seeing. The tomes were scattered everywhere, and the scrolls were all opened. The maps all pointed to one place. He knew where the Dragons were, but that wasn't the discovery that shocked him. He had torn down the map that was nailed to the wall opposite the door. He did so because, as he was rifling through the shelves, he saw carvings of figures posing in different offensive and defensive stances; scattered all across the shelves. He quickly recognized the stances as the Dancing Dragon, and he also noticed that they were all pointing to one thing; the wall. He hadn't expected what he saw though. There were writings on the wall; at first it seemed to be of a foreign language but then, right before Zuko's eyes, they seemed to morph into something that he could read.

_Aal Ahkrin Aak Faal Drog Se Fin Yol._

_Yah Hin Dez Ko Faal Dovahgolz Strunmah…_

Zuko let out a sigh, which was soon followed by a smile. It was challenging him. _They_ were challenging him.

_May Courage Guide The Lord Of The Flames._

_Seek Your Fate In Dragonstone Mountain…_

"Dragons huh…" a grim smile appeared on the face of the Fire Lord. The _real_ adventure, was about to begin; the legend of Fire Lord Zuko, was about to unfold.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar:The Last Airbender nor do I own any of its characters. I also did not create the Language supposedly spoken by the Dragons, credit goes to the creators of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim.**

* * *

**So, There it is. The start of the crossover. I admit, it's not much, but I figured I should start small in melding the two concepts together. If you guys have any question, please feel free to ask, and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. And yes, Dragonstone Mountain lies _outside_ the maps of Avatar: The Last Airbender. Don't worry, a lot more will be explained in the following chapters. Also, there will be a lot of... growth, on Zuko's part. Tell me what you guys thought of it. **

**-IIVII**


	9. Chapter 8: Descent Into The Dark

Chapter 8: Descent into the Dark

The rough winds were making it almost impossible to reach the destination. Zuko knew full well that once he passed the borders of the Four Nations map, he would encounter plenty of unpredictable turbulence; but he hadn't expected this. The masts of his airship were being torn asunder; if it took anymore damage, Zuko would without a doubt go down in flames…

"…_But not without a fight."_

Without thinking, without pausing, and without hesitating, Zuko threw his compass overboard, and jumped at his godlike opponent. Zuko charged his flames around his right fist; enough flames to burn down an entire city. His opponent let loose a mighty bellow from its throat; the earth-shattering roar was then followed by a sudden spark of blue within the beast's mouth. Upon seeing this, Zuko intensified the flames that were coming out of his legs and acting as a propeller. He charged at his foe with all his might; lightning shot out of the beast's mouth. Their forces clashed in an inferno of red and blue…

* * *

_Three nights ago…_

"Well, I guess this is it. You have enough food and water for a week's worth of travel, though it shouldn't take you that long. We've prepared for you to be taken to the northern air temple via Eel Hound. From there, an airship will be waiting for you. You can take that to get to this Dragonstone Mountain that you speak of. "

"Master Piandao, how do I know if I've passed the borders of the map already?"

"Well, if you keep going northeast, you should pass by Ziang Jiel's rock."

"Ziang Jiel?"

"Yes!" Bumi interjected. "I knew him! The fool thought he could slay all of the dragons. They sure showed him!" he yelled, letting out a maniacal laugh in the process.

"W-What happened to him…?"

"Oh it's nothing! They just covered him in molten lava and turned him into an island."

What he had just heard shook Zuko to the core. He managed to gulp down his fear and uncertainty before it could show.

"Come now, Zuko. Don't let Bumi get to you. He's just trying to scare you."

Piandao put his hands on Zuko's shoulder, and stared him in the eye. Suddenly, the atmosphere turned was pressing down on him; as if he were carrying a 10 ton cross on his back. The expression on Piandao's face turned serious, as did the rest of the White Lotus.

"Zuko. I believe in you. _We_ believe in you. Come back alive, you hear?"

He couldn't help but feel encouraged by his former master's words. People were relying on him; The White Lotus was relying on him. His Uncle was relying on him.

"I won't let you down."

With that, Zuko mounted his Eel Hound, and took off. Piandao, Pakku, Jeong-Jeong, and Bumi just stood there and saw him off. In their minds, it was hard to believe; hard to believe that that boy who used to be so obsessed with restoring his honor; the boy who wanted nothing more than to impress his corrupted father; the boy who spent his every waking hour hunting the Avatar, was now the greatly respected Fire Lord. People were now lining up to impress _him._ Slowly but surely, he was now taking steps to ensure the world the peace that the people have been clamoring for. The boy who used to writhe in the pain of his past; that boy had grown up. That boy was a man now.

Bumi placed his hand on Piandao's shoulder.

"He'll be back old friend. I know it."

"I certainly hope so."

"Hope is for those who lack in resolve, old friend." Jeong-Jeong interjected. "Old men like us no longer have time to waste hoping. We only have time to know. And _I _know that he'll be back, and when he does, he'll be stronger; in body, heart, and mind."

"Come now, friend. We shall ease your worries with my special tea. It's made from the weed that grows around the Narcissus flower. I hear that the young ones drink it to relax all the time."

They walked back to their home as four old friends with their hearts reignited by the fervor of a young flame.

The journey to the Northern air temple wasn't as rough as he imagined it to be. Granted, he did run into trouble a few times along the way, and there were a couple of villages that needed help with certain bandit camps, but all in all, it wasn't as perilous as he thought it would be. Then again, compared to travelling via Sky Bison, it was hell. Once he arrived at the Northern Air Temple, Zuko wasted no time in loading his supplies onto the airship. According to what Pakku told him, it would only take roughly four hours to get to Ziang Jiel's Rock. But beyond that, the struggle begins. The winds never cease raging, the clouds all look as if they harbor ten years worth of storms within them, but for some strange reason, it never rains. Lightning shoots down any and all sky travelers, and the merciless waters lie waiting below to absolve their bodies into their seemingly never-ending abyss.

It was no man's land.

After having loaded all of his necessities onto the airship, Zuko then decided to take a day off; as he had no idea how long it would take for him to reach Dragonstone Mountain. Who knows how long it would take; it could range from a day to ten days to even a month; he could only hazard a guess.

"_It's better to be prepared."_ He thought to himself. And with that, he gathered some firewood, lit it, and dozed off into slumber.

* * *

_ Zuko awoke only to find himself in the middle of a hellish storm. The winds were raging and lightning was striking all around him. He tried desperately to turn the airship around; to go back home_, _where he could find Mai, patiently waiting for him. But the moment that the ship made a 180 degree turn, Zuko came face to face with what he could only refer to as a monster; a dragon. It was twice as long as Ren and Shaw, and dark blue in color. Its eyes glared at Zuko as if it were peering into the entirety of his soul. For a second, they seemed to don a murderous spark within them; like twin daggers of indigo. Zuko tried to maneuver around it, but to no avail. In one fell swoop of its tail, the airship was ripped apart. He fell helplessly into the abyss, only to be caught by the beast's jaws…_

* * *

The nightmare ended abruptly when Zuko jolted up. He was sweating and shivering uncontrollably as he frantically scanned his surroundings, hoping to find at least some sense of security. His fears were quelled when he realized that he was still in the Air Temple, and that there was no dragon anywhere nearby. He let out an obviously distressed sigh.

"…_It was all just a dream."_

The next day, Zuko headed out. The journey to Ziang Jiel's rock only took roughly 2 hours, seeing as the winds were blowing hard in his favor. Zuko decided that the rock would serve as a temporary rest stop where he could replenish the ship's fuel supply as well as his energy. After only an hour of resting, though, the sky seemed to suddenly turn into an ominous shade of gray. Zuko could feel the same fear he had felt in his dream; it was beginning to swell in his gut. The water levels were starting to rise, and having noticed that, Zuko decided that the best place would be away from the rough waters which were known to tear ships apart with the utmost ease. As the airship ascended, the sound of the thunder slowly started to fade; not because they were getting weaker, but because of the presence of a new sound that seemed to pervade through the tense and ominous air; the deafening sound of what would seem to be a roar. Zuko searched his surroundings for the source of the sound, but without warning, lightning suddenly struck his ship; as if it had just come from nowhere. Zuko panicked as his ship started to slowly fall out of the sky. It was then that he remembered his dream in the Northern Air Temple. He began to ask himself questions. Was it a dream, r maybe a vision? Were the spirits of the monk who died protecting the temple trying to warn him? Zuko clutched his compass and shut his eyes.

"_I'm going to die…"_

The rough winds were tearing his ship's masts asunder. The ship was starting to fall faster and faster.

"_I… I'm sorry Mai…"_

Zuko glanced at the cause of the storm. The large beast was circling Zuko now, as if it had already labeled Zuko as its prey. The deafening roar that Zuko had heard right before lighting struck his ship was indeed coming from it; but not in the way that he had expected. The beast's stomach was grumbling. It stopped long enough for Zuko to ascertain just what it was; "it" was a Dragon. Zuko clenched his teeth; all the fear that had been gathering up inside of him had turned and mutated into rage; pure, bloodthirsty rage.

"… _But not without a fight."_

And they clashed.

Zuko unleashed the most powerful fire blast that he could create; against Azula, Aang, or even his father, he was confident that it was enough to at least scorch half their bodies and send them flying into a wall; against a Dragon, though… it would seem that he was about to find out. The Dragon shot out lightning from its mouth. There was a bright flash of red and blue. The fight seemed dead even; that is, until Zuko's blast pierced right through the lightning and the lightning passed through the flames. The Fire Lord's blast connected squarely on the face of the beast, causing it to let out and earsplitting screech of pain. The Dragon's lightning made contact with Zuko's stomach. In his mind, there wasn't any other plausible outcome; he would be electrocuted and he would die. He couldn't possibly hope to redirect it when he wasn't even in the proper stance and it was impossible to pass it onto his limbs while keeping it away from his heart; not with that much electricity. The pain he felt was excruciating; it was unlike any other lightning. He had felt Azula's lightning before, but that was nothing compared to this. His body jerked as he absorbed the lightning little by little. It was then that, in that split-second difference between life and death, the Fire Lord suddenly thought of a plan. His mind thought back to one of his moments with his Uncle Iroh…

* * *

"_Azula. Do you know why I am called the Dragon of the West?"_

"_I don't really care for an explanation, so please, just spare me Uncle."_

"_Oh no, it's more of a demonstration really…"_

_ With that being said, Iroh took a sip of his tea, and let loose a mighty roar of flames…_

* * *

Zuko managed to control and isolate all of the lightning into his stomach. He guided it through his throat, and into his mouth, then finally…

_Exhale…_

Zuko released all of the lightning that he hadn't absorbed, and released it from his mouth; a fearsome roar of lightning. It struck the Dragon directly on the forehead, causing it to temporarily lose consciousness and drop from the sky. Zuko, who had absorbed an incredible amount of the Dragon's lightning, had also begun to lose consciousness. He could only catch glimpses as he too fell from the sky. He saw his airship, going down in flames as the clash of fire and lightning had finally ignited it along with the fuel onboard it. He saw the Dragon wriggling and starting to regain its consciousness, and he thought to himself.

"_So… I lost, huh…?"_

Suddenly, the Dragon flew down and caught Zuko just as he was about to hit the water. Zuko opened his eyes and all he could see were the clouds passing right before him. The sky was clearing.

"**Zu Werid Hin, Kiir. I praise you, child. You have redirected my Qo, my Lightning. You must be his Fron… **_**his**_** kin…"**

The deep voice seemed to chime in his head. Almost as if it had come from the Dragon… but it couldn't have. His eyes slowly shut and he drifted out of consciousness…

"_It couldn't have… right…?"_

* * *

__**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender nor do I own any of its characters. Also, the Draconinc language present in this chapter was created by the innovators behind The Elder Scrolls Series.**

* * *

**Well, another chapter down. Again, I apologize for the long delay between chapters. I am trying my best to update as consistently as I can, but unfortunately my medical condition makes it difficult for me to do so. I hope you guys liked this chapter, there's more to come. Zuko's journey is_ far_ from over, and I can assure you that there will be more twists and turns in the story. Please tell me what you think about it guys, and if you have any suggestions as to where you would like this story to go, don't hesitate to comment/review. - IIVII**


End file.
